The Curse of a HalfDemon
by Rozanna
Summary: Hey guys, it's Kunasu again, I edited it and changed a little bit from the last time I wrote this. So I hope this is a little better and exiciting . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 1-  
Being cursed _**

(Note: This is almost like the real original story but its different then the one. The people in this story have powers too. They still wear the same clothes.)

Inuyasha was bored and had nothing to do. Since he has no friends, he can't go see them. He decided to go for a swim in his favorite lake and HIS lake only! He never has drunk the lake before so today he wanted to take at least a sip of it. He has heard if he drank from the lake, it would give you eternal life, but he wasn't sure so he wanted to test it on a little insect.

He got to the lake and saw a bee flying around. He used two fingers and grabbed the bee and put him inside the lake while holding it. Then he brought it back and squished it. It's dead so the rumor wasn't true.

He was about to take a sip of it but something was holding him back. He was afraid if it'll poison him or something. He just took a quick sip of it and waits for a few minutes. Then he felt pain all over his body.

"What's going on? It...feels like my life has shortened or something!" Said Inuyasha with shock.

Then a person with black hair and red eye's appeared and made an evil laugh. Inuyasha heard it and turned around and saw Naraku.

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha.

"You did drink some of that lake, right?" Said Naraku.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I cursed that lake...whoever drinks it only has 2 months to live. The only way to break the curse is to find someone to love them and say it to the one that's cursed."

"Heh! It won't take that long for me to find a wife!"

"But it will take you a long time to find someone to say 'I love you' to you. You never have been loved Inuyasha! But I would take you away from your old home and take you to a new one since I destroyed your old one. Good luck of finding someone to love!"

Naraku stuck his hand out and a black mist appeared from his hand and went to Inuyasha. He tried to escape from the black mist but it caught him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He disappeared and was nowhere in sight. Naraku laughed again.

"My plan came out perfect! I knew it was an easier way to kill Inuyasha. He'll never find anyone to love him. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Kagome was at home doing nothing as usual. Laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, looking at the clock every 5 min. She was bored out of her mind. She got up and opens the window and just looked outside. She was thinking of what she should do after school tomorrow.

Then she saw a stream of light appeared in the woods. She wanted to know what to know what was there. So she jumped out of the window and jumped to the ground and went into the woods to look what is in there.

"How long have I been walking in the woods?" Asked Kagome. She has been in the woods for 20 or 30min or around that time somewhere.

Kagome walked into a circle meadow region with a flower field. The meadow was in a circle in the middle of the woods. Kagome thought it was very beautiful and looked around with the nice pretty flowers. Then she saw someone lying in the middle of the meadow and she ran to it.

When she ran to it, and saw it was a guy. The guy had silver hair and a pair of doggy ears and red clothes. She touched the doggy ears and she loved it. Then she left the ears alone and looked at the guy very carefully. He was sound asleep.

"Maybe I should take him home. He could still be alive and then again...maybe dead. But I'm still taking him home." Kagome took both of his arms and try to wrap them around her neck and put his body on her back to give him a piggy-back ride to her house. He was a little heavy so it took awhile for her to get home.

She got home and checked if anyone was home. No one was home yet so she went inside and took off her shoes and slowly went upstairs to her room. He was getting heavier by the minute so she tried to hurry and go upstairs before she drops him and he rolls down the stairs.

She got to her door and opens it. She sat in her bed and slowly drops him on her bed. She saw his face a little more clearly and he had really nice silver hair. Then she noticed he was sweating a little and went out of her room to get a cloth.

She came back in with a cloth in her hand. She wiped his face and moved his bangs so she can see his face. She noticed he smelled nice too. Then she went out the door to get a bowl and a cold wash cloth.

But the guy was starting to wake up when she was gone. He got up and put his hand on his face. He couldn't remember how he got there but he did remember why he was there. To find someone to love him. "OW! I got a major headache!" Said the guy.

Then he heard the doorknob being turned so he quickly lay back down and closed his eyes. He heard the door open.

Kagome got a little small chair so she can sit next to the bed and put the cold wash cloth on his forehead. When she did that, the guy's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed sitting in the guy's lap and the guy sat up. She saw his gold eyes and was being a little scared. The guy was kind of twisting her wrist.

"Who are you? Where am I? What were you trying to do to me?" Asked the guy.

"I-I'm sorry! My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're hurting my wrist!" Said Kagome. He let her wrist go and still let her lay in his lap while he watched her rub her wrist. "Now that my wrist is feeling a bit better, who are you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here! You still have two questions to answer! Answer them and then I'll tell you who I am!"

"You're inside my room! And I was only making sure you were alright because I found you in the woods unconscious! Is that good enough for you!" Wow! She just met him and already started to yell at him.

He just stared at her angrily. "Humph! My name is Inuyasha! I'm not telling you why I'm here!"

She went out of his lap and sat across from him on the bed. Then she noticed he had a sword with him and wanted to know what it is for. But before she asked him that, she stared closely at Inuyasha's eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I just noticed you are angry, stubborn, and you're not really around people much. And that you have nice yellow eyes!" Answered Kagome with a happy smile. Inuyasha was getting annoyed by her smile. She went back to her regular position and continued to smile. "What is that sword for?" She pointed to his sword he was holding.

"This sword is for my protection against anything. So if you try to do anything like try to kill me, I'll kill you before you even know it! This sword is called Tetsusaiga! It was my father's sword!"

"Did you name it Tetsusaiga?"

"NO! My father named it! DUH!"

Kagome became silent. She met lots of boys before but it was nothing compare to this guy of a nightmare. She became so tired and wanted to sleep but she still wanted to question him.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you! I'm not telling you!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said NO!"

"Just tell me before I kick you out of this room and send you back to the woods!"

Now he was silent. He didn't want to tell her exactly why he's there. He thought of a way to tell her but not the whole thing. He looked at her.

"Here's the thing! I'll tell you near the end of two months!"

"Why?"

"Because I will tell you at that time! That's final!"

_'He's just like my mom! Ending the conversation with the words 'That's final!' I hate that word! Hmm...He's just frustrated; I'll let him tell me then.'_

"Oy!"

"What?"

"Where am I going to sleep? I'm getting tired!"

Now Kagome was getting frustrated. "What am I? You're servant!"

"To me? Yes! Now find me a bed to sleep in Ms. Servant!"

"I'm not going to find you a bed to sleep in! And I'm not your servant! Get your own servant!"

"I already found my servant, servant!"

"Well keep looking! Because this servant QUITS!"

"Kagome! What's all the yelling about?" Mrs. Higurashi opens the door and saw Inuyasha and Kagome on the bed. "Oh! Who's he Kagome?"

"This is-oof!" Inuyasha pushed her away and introduced himself.

"My name is Inuyasha! I'm only here for a short time!" Said Inuyasha. His hand was over Kagome's mouth when she was trying to tell her mom something.

"Maybe you could stay for dinner and tell us all about yourself. Or Kagome could tell us that!"

"No! She's doesn't have any information about me! OWW!" Kagome bit Inuyasha's hand because she was running out of air when he was covering her mouth. Inuyasha was blowing his hand making sure it was okay and then he growled at her. "Don't bite me again!"

"You almost killed me!" Angered Kagome.

"Okay! Dinner time!" Said Mrs. Higurashi.

Everybody went downstairs and ate dinner. Kagome explained where she found him and he explained what he is. A half-demon looking for some friends. Of course that was a lie.

"So, you're saying that you don't have any friends?" Asked Souta.

"Souta! That's not nice asking people that kind of question. You apologize to him!" Angered Kagome.

"S-So-"

"its okay! I was born alone and I'll always be alone! No one would want to be friends with me!" Said Inuyasha.

"That's not true! I'll be your friend! Eh?" Souta was just watching Inuyasha playing with their cat Buyo. Inuyasha lift Buyo up seeing how fat he is and how lazy. Then he left him alone and Inuyasha asked them something.

"Do any of you know where the Shikon is no Tama?" Asked Inuyasha.

Everybody just stared at him. Inuyasha hates it when everybody does that to him.

"I heard its somewhere in Japan. I kind of need it. I use to know a girl name Kikyo and she had it but she died and she sends it to someone else. She uses a bow and arrow and I could make them for Kagome to help me look for it."

"You want me to help you? I don't know! I never used it in my life!" Said Kagome.

"I saw how Kikyo used it and I could teach you to use it. So? Yes or no?"

Kagome was thinking very hard about it. She gave a second thought...a third thought...and a forth thought. Then she decided to answer his question.

"Let me think about that! But while you're at it, you could probably make the bow and arrow and let me try it out. Then maybe I would answer your question."

He accepted that answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 2-  
The First Battle in Tokyo_**

Inuyasha slept in Souta's room for the night. The next morning Kagome had to get ready for school. Inuyasha wanted to follow her but Kagome suggest for him to wear a hat before they leave.

"Where do you have to go anyway?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I have to go to school! I have a really big test today and I don't want to miss it!" Answered Kagome.

"What's a school?"

She just stared at him blankly. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You're kidding right? You don't know what a school is!" She thought he was joking but he was serious. "Oh! I see! School is a place where you can learn stuff and get an education after 12 or 13years."

"I don't have school where I come from."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I lived in the middle of nowhere! My parents died when I was 10 and I lived by myself without my brother!"

"You have a brother? What's his name? Is he a half-demon like you?"

"Yes I have a brother, his name is Sesshoumaru and no he is not a half- demon! He's a... full-demon. We share the same father but not the same mother."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Me and him never got close. We always fight and sometimes we fight for real with our swords."

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it."

"I meant to say was I don't want to talk about what he looks like!"

"Sorry! You didn't have to yell!"

Kagome reached her school and Inuyasha wanted to look around Tokyo for awhile. She met her friends in her classroom and was getting ready to take her test. Let's hope she passes.

On top of a tall building was a tall guy wearing a kimono with long silver hair. Right beside him was a green looking toad caring a 2-headed staff. The tall guy just watch a girl went into class and saw a guy in a red kimono went away.

"Wasn't that Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked the green toad. The green toad looked at Sesshoumaru and saw his hair blow in the wind.

"Yes, that's him. Who is that girl he's with? A mere human to be exact! A weakling little human. The last human I saw him hang out with is that Kikyo person," answered Sesshoumaru with a low and deep voice. He kept looking at the girl in the classroom and was thinking of something.

"What should we do next, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"When that girl comes home tonight, she'll be getting a great greeting from us. That'll make Inuyasha come to us. Jaken!"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Write a letter to Inuyasha! He should be able to read it! Let's just say mother taught him to read before she died. Come on! We better get ready for our greeting to the girl."

Sesshoumaru began to jump from building to building leaving Jaken behind. Jaken had trouble catching up.

Kagome just got home from school and she thought Inuyasha wasn't around so she wanted some time alone. She took off her shoes and went to the living room. There she saw a guy who looked like Inuyasha so she just said his name.

"Hi Inuyasha! How did you like the city so far?" Said Kagome. The guy turned around and Kagome noticed it wasn't Inuyasha. But the guy had silver hair but it was longer then Inuyasha's hair. And he looked a little taller then him too. He also had that gold eye's too. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Inuyasha!"

"I know. He's my half brother."

"So you're Inuyasha's brother! I heard a lot from Inuyasha about you but I never heard him say what you look like. But I never knew you looked almost like Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru just had a smirk.

"Jaken! Put the letter on the table!" Said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken put the letter on the table and waited for his next orders.

"Oh! Is that for Inuyasha? If it is, I'll be gladly to give it to him when he comes home!" Said Kagome. She walked to the table but Sesshoumaru blocked her path. He was right in front of her and she was trembling for some reason. She looked up at him and was scared when she saw his eye's up close.

"Inuyasha will be reading that note! No human will be giving it to him! Because you are coming with us!" Said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stepped back being frightened. "W-What do you mean?" Asked Kagome.

"You'll see human-girl!" Sesshoumaru punched her in the stomach and was knocked out. Before she fell to the floor, Sesshoumaru caught her with one arm. "Now that we got the bait, let's go!"

"Oy Kagome! Where are you? I'm hungry! Hey Ms. Servant! I said I'm hungry!" Yelled Inuyasha. He just came home to Kagome's house and was looking for her. He looked for her in the kitchen, the bathroom, her room and the bathroom again.

She was nowhere in sight. He thought Kagome wasn't home yet so he decided to wait for her in the living room. He sat on the couch and started to wait. But then he saw a little note on the table with his name on it. He thought it was from Kagome so he opened it.

The letter said: "If you ever want to see your human girl again, meet me in the deep forest near this house." Inuyasha sniffed the note, and he recognizes the smell of it. 

Inuyasha crumble the note after he read it. How was he supposed to find the place where he was unconscious! He past out there and doesn't remember where it is because Kagome found him there. But if he follows her scent, he might find it. He punched the table and broke it into pieces.

"Sesshoumaru!" He was growling a whole lot. It sounds so cute! His growls are cool!) "How dare you take my servant! Don't worry Kagome! I'm coming to get you! No one is taking my servant except for me!"

He ran outside and started to sniff for her. He picked up her scent and followed it. Do you wonder why he calls Kagome his servant?

Kagome was lying on the ground behind Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Sesshoumaru was waiting for Inuyasha to come with his arms cross. Jaken kept taping his foot because he was impatient. Then Sesshoumaru sensed Inuyasha coming.

"He's coming...get ready to watch the girl. He might take her back during our fight. If she wakes up, kill her," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I wish you good luck against Inuyasha." Said Jaken. Jaken stood in front of Kagome and waited for Inuyasha to come.

Sesshoumaru saw someone jumped in the sky and landed on the ground. Inuyasha has come to save poor Kagome! Inuyasha's growling grew more louder that Sesshoumaru could hear it from where he's standing.

"Sesshoumaru! How dare you take my servant and try to kill her. Don't you lay a finger on her!" Said Inuyasha.

"You're a bit too late for that, Inuyasha." Said Sesshoumaru. "I've been waiting for a long time to try and look for you. When I went to your old home, I notice your home was destroyed so I started to search for you so I can kill you. I found you here yesterday but your human came and took you to her home."

"So! She's my servant! Not yours! Let her go!"

"If you give me Tetsusaiga, I'll let her go in one piece."

"That'll never happen. You're going to have to pass me to get to Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga out, which turned into a big sword. He jumped in the air and tries to cut Sesshoumaru in half.

Sesshoumaru was too fast he avoided Inuyasha's attack. Sesshoumaru appeared behind him and knee-kicked the back of his head. Inuyasha fell flat on his face. He got up angrily and tries to strike at him again. Sesshoumaru avoided his attack once more. Inuyasha got really mad and took out his claws and started to strike at him again.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" The only thing he did was cracked the gray thing on Sesshoumaru body. The gray thing cracked into pieces and fell to the ground. Then Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha at his cheek and left three scares on his face.

Jaken was jumping up and down cheering Sesshoumaru to win. Kagome woke up and saw Jaken jumping. Then she saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting. So she notices the two-headed staff Jaken was carrying and snatched it away from Jaken.

"Hey! Give that back!" Commanded Jaken.

"Sorry! Finders keepers, loser's weepers!" Said Kagome. She uses the staff and banged it on Jaken's head and he was knocked out. Then Sesshoumaru back was facing Kagome while his face was facing Inuyasha.

"You're really bad Inuyasha. You can't handle the power of Tetsusaiga. You're not the demon who is worthy to have it." Said Sesshoumaru. He was waiting for Inuyasha to hand Tetsusaigia to him.

"No way! There's no way I'm giving this to you. When I show you the real power of Tetsusaiga you'll-Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped talking when he saw Kagome using both of her arms to do a head lock on Sesshoumaru.

"Do it Inuyasha! Do it! I can't hold on to him much longer! Just do it!" Yelled Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was trying to get her off because he was running out of air to breath. He put his hand on her arm and started to burn her arm. Kagome's skin was being burn by Sesshoumaru hand.

"JUST DO IT INUYASHA!" She yelled again.

Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga ready and was about to attack. Then he swung the sword and came out these yellow things. "Wind Scar!"

The lightning bolts hit Sesshoumaru and there was a bright light that blinded Inuyasha. Then the light faded and didn't he didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. He thought Sesshoumaru would attack him from behind but that was until Jaken started to wake up and started to call his name.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru!" Said Jaken. Jaken was chasing Sesshoumaru because he was in the sky flying away badly injured. Now they were nowhere in sight.

Inuyasha looked at the ground because he killed Kagome. He almost had a tear rolling down his face. He lifts up his face and saw Kagome lying on the ground with no wounds except the one Sesshoumaru gave her. But how did she survive that attack? She would've been dead by now.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and held her in his arms. He put his hand on her face to get a good look at her. Then he saw her eye's moving and opening them. She looked at him being relief he was all right.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I'm fine...just a little tired," answered Kagome.

Inuyasha held her arm looking at it on how it's bleeding. "How did you survive that attack? I thought you were dead!"

"That's what I thought. I was right there trying to hold Sesshoumaru for you to attack him."

"Come on! We need to fix that arm of yours."

"No, it's nothing!"

"Nothing? Yeah right! Your arm got burned and I almost killed you! And you call that nothing!"

"Yes…"

"Whatever!"

He put his arm around her back and his other arm under her legs to hold her until they get to her house. He started to walk back to his new home.

"Where are the bandages?" Asked Inuyasha. He just got home and put Kagome on the couch. No one was home and that was good. The family will think Inuyasha burned Kagome's arm.

"They're at the downstairs bathroom. Look inside the cabinet." Answered Kagome. She pointed to the bathroom door in the hall. Inuyasha gave her a nod and went to go get it. When he came back, he had cotton balls, alcohol, and bandages to wrap her arm.

He put the alcohol on the cotton ball and started to put on her arm.

"Ow! You put too much on. It really hurts." Said Kagome.

"I didn't know you had to use little of this thing. So deal with it!" He continued to put it on her arm and started to wrap the bandages on her arm. "What were you thinking? You almost got killed by me and Sesshoumaru!"

"I was only trying to help you! Besides, I wanted revenge on him for punching me in the stomach. I nearly spite out some guts."

"I don't care. You shouldn't have been doing the head lock on Sesshoumaru in the first place! If I didn't know you, I would've killed you if I wanted too. I don't know how you survived that attack but don't do it again. I thought I would lose a friend!"

Kagome was touched of his words. Except for the part when he said "I don't care!" from the "I would've killed you if I wanted too!" He's her friend. She didn't mind because she doesn't want him to be lonely for years.

"And thank you for holding Sesshoumaru for me. I couldn't have done it without you," he added.

Kagome was about to cry. She suddenly threw her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest and started to cry. He wasn't even done wrapping her arm. He was stunned of what she did. She continued to cry on his red kimono.

"No, thank you for saving me from your brother. He is dangerous," said Kagome.

He hugged her back. He finally made a friend but that's not what he wanted. He wanted to be free from this curse so he won't die. When he thought of that, he hugged Kagome tighter and started to rub her back. At that point, Kagome was his only friend in his whole life. Now he wonders if he is going to have more friends to rely on and to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 3-  
The Inappropriate Monk_**

"But I don't want go!" Said Inuyasha.

"Come on! It's one of the great places to get new friends! Plus, you might see how it's like to be in school!" Said Kagome.

"I don't want go to school. What about my ears? They'll think it's weird because I don't have regular ears!"

"I'll just tell my teacher not to say anything to you or about your ears. Come on! Let's go!"

"No! I'm not going! And you can't make me!"

"Then I'll tell everybody you're a demon to kill someone at school!"

"They won't believe I'm going to kill anyone at that place!"

"True! But they will believe you're a demon because of the dog ears! Now let's go!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arm out of her house and dragged him to school. He still wore the same clothes: the red kimono and the Tetsusaiga sword. He didn't even bring any shoes. I wonder how the class would think.

Last night, Mrs. Higurashi talked with Kagome to visit the school. She called the principal to tell him Inuyasha was coming and to give him a warm welcome. I guess Inuyasha was supposed to decide if he wants to go to school or not. Let's hope NOT!

"Everyone, we are having a student to come and to see if he wants to come to this school or not. I hope you give him a warm welcome. He'll be in one class so don't even try to drag him everywhere. Only one person is giving him a tour that is Kagome Higurashi. Thank you for listening. Kagome, can you come up here with the new student?" Said the principle.

They were in the cafeteria of the school. Inuyasha was feeling a little nervous because of all the people he's around. He got his sword just in case. Kagome got up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him on the stage to the microphone. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Good morning everyone! This is Inuyasha; he'll be staying at this school for a day so he can decide if he wants to go to this school. So please be nice to him!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha was behind Kagome being a little frightened of the others.

Then they went back to their homerooms. Inuyasha followed Kagome and wanted to stay close to her because he doesn't know anybody else. Kagome was being annoyed because he was acting like a lost dog. Of course, she knew he was a half dog demon. She wondered if everybody was looking at his ears or not.

Kagome and Inuyasha got to her homeroom and she sat in her chair so Inuyasha sat right next to her. Their teacher went up front of the class and began to speak.

"Since we have someone new, would you like to take him up front of the class Kagome?" Asked the teacher.

Kagome got up and Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm. So she had to drag him to the front of the class. When they got up there, Kagome made Inuyasha's hand to let go of her arm.

"Does anyone have any questions about Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

A girl raised her hand and she decided to ask. "How old are you Inuyasha?" Asked the girl.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she did forget to ask how old he was. So she decides for Inuyasha not to answer that question.

"I think age is not that very important," said Kagome.

Then the girl continued to ask more questions. "Why do you wear a red kimono and no shoes?"

Inuyasha blushed because of that question. He was too nervous to answer that question. "I-I...It's none of your business!" Said Inuyasha.

She continued to ask more. "Did you get an ear surgery because of your ears? They look so cute! Can I touch them?"

"No! No one touches my ears! Not even Kagome!" Kagome's heart was beating fast because she touched his ears when she found him in the woods. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha now though.

"Yeah, why does he have a pair of doggy ears Kagome? What happen to his regular ears?" Asked the teacher.

Kagome's heart was really beating fast. She didn't want to say he's a demon. So she lied! "I, ah... don't know what happen to his regular ears. I don't know why he has doggy ears!" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What do you mean? You know why-!" Kagome covered his mouth before he said anything else. And then looked back at the teacher.

"No! I don't know anything about his ears!" She whispered into Inuyasha's ears. "(Don't tell anyone you're a half-demon! It'll just freak everybody out!)"

Inuyasha gave her a nod and Kagome let go of him. That was that so they started class. Inuyasha was very confused. He didn't get any of this.

A guy dressed in a dark purple clothes and carrying a yellow staff. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair and a little ponytail in the back of his head. He was walking on the city sidewalk looking for some place. He stopped in front of a church in the city of Tokyo thinking of he should go in.

"I need to get a job to get some money. Maybe working here as a monk would be good for me to meet some women," said the monk. He walked inside and saw the two sisters praying inside.  
The monk waited for them to stop so they both could notice him. When they were done the monk decided to talk to them.

"Excuse me!" Said the monk. The two sisters turned around and saw him. He walked up to them and bow to them. "My name is Miroku. I would like to be a monk at this church to help the people in need if that is okay with the both of you."

He got up and waited for them to answer. "Do you know you have to come everyday to help people? And every Sunday to give out sermons?" Asked Sister1.

"Yes, I don't mind at all."

The two sisters looked at each other with the word worry written all over their face. "Ok! But we'll give you one chance. If you succeed helping your first client, you'll be able to work here. The client will tell us how good you are. Your first appointment is in 2hrs. Let me give you a tour of the church," said Sister2.

The two sisters took Miroku around the church. Where the bathroom is, where the meetings are held and his office. After that Miroku went to his office and started to wait for his client.

"So how did you like the school today Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome. They just got out of school and started to walk home.

"I hate it! This is the worst day of my life! I don't ever want to come here again! EVER!" Angered Inuyasha.

"Why do you hate it so much?"

"Because everybody keeps staring at me and looking at my ears! Plus I don't get what we're supposed to do so why should I even go in the first place!"

"You did tell me and my family you were here to make some friends. It was my mom's idea."

"Well tell her not to force me to go to the school! I REALLY HATE IT!"

"Too bad! We're going to go to a church today to talk on why you should go to school. Let's go!"

Kagome pulled his arm to go to the church she mentioned earlier. They got there and went inside and asked where the monk's office was because she schedules an appointment. One of the sisters showed them the way to the office and left them there.

The monk was rearranging some books and didn't notice Kagome and Inuyasha came in. Inuyasha was getting pissed for waiting so he just blurts out a yell.

"Hel-lo! We've been waiting here for 5 mins. Now!" Said Inuyasha.

The monk turned around and saw them and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm new at the job so I might be a little bad at first the sisters are giving me a chance to work here. Please have a seat." Said the monk.

"I'm not sitting down! I would rather stand if you don't mind!" Said Inuyasha.

"Just do what he says Inuyasha!" Angered Kagome.

"No way! I won't stand. Sitting makes my butt hurts!"

Kagome stomped her feet and was very angry. "Just sit down or-huh?" Kagome stopped speaking when she heard a bang next to her. She looked at the spot where Inuyasha was standing and saw him flat on his face. He got up and looked at Kagome angrily. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! You yelled at me that's what!"

"How could that be Inuyasha?"

"Oh, so you're Inuyasha! I heard your home got destroyed by Naraku and somehow ran away. You're a half-demon, right? What kind are you?" Asked the monk

"That's none of your business, monk!" Said Inuyasha.

"It's Miroku!"

"Whatever! Fine! If you want to know, I'm a dog demon!"

"That's it! Your master is the girl and that when she said 'sit' you banged your face on the floor! Like they say, man's best friend!"

Inuyasha was forced to sit in the chair and Kagome explained while Inuyasha wasn't listening. Miroku sat in his chair to listen what Kagome has to say. After that, Miroku was thinking to give some advice.

"Try going to the mall, the park, library, or a kid's school! That way he could be a little more softer then meaner." Said Miroku.

"I'm not sure if that'll help, but I'll try to do it." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha was just staring out the window. Everything was quiet until Inuyasha heard a scream inside the church. He just ran out the door.

"Why did he run out the door?" Asked Miroku.

"Maybe something is inside the church. Let's go follow him!" Said Kagome.

They went out of the office and ran to the main room. They saw Inuyasha standing in front of a spider demon. Inuyasha notice Kagome in the room and told her to run away.

"I'm not leaving this room! I want to fight too!" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly looked for something for Kagome to fight with. He spotted a bow and 4 arrows. He quickly got them and gave it to Kagome. "Here! Use this!" Commanded Inuyasha.

"But I don't know how to use this!"

"Let me show it to you quickly! First get your bow and arrow ready!" He helped her by steadying her arm and hand to point the sharp end to the spider. "Next, focus your arrow on the target! And then shoot!"

Inuyasha saw her do that, except for shooting and realized something. "Kikyo died 20 years ago...is Kagome her reincarnation? If she is, her power would be in the arrow as well." said Inuyasha.

She steadied the arrow and let go of it. The arrow glowed in a pink way and hit the spider. The spider screamed in pain and tried to attack Kagome. But Inuyasha put her in his arms and jumped out of the way.

"Phew! That was close!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha landed in front of the stand and let Kagome down.

"This no place for you to fight. Go and hide somewhere so you won't get hurt!" Inuyasha left Kagome standing and she got really angry. She didn't want to listen to him so she tried to go behind the spider and to attack it from behind.

"Oy Miroku! Can you fight?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Kind of, I can use scrolls, my staff and my wind tunnel," answered Miroku.

"Wind tunnel?"

"I got cursed by Naraku, a wind tunnel to absorb monsters but I could get killed by it. If it gets too big, then it'll destroy me."

"Can you use it now?"

"Sure, but you have to buys me some time. Distract him for me."

"Fine!" Inuyasha got Tetsusaigia out and strike at the spider and cut some of its legs off. But the spider grew back some legs. "It regenerated?"

"Keep going!" Said Miroku.

"Right! Huh?" Inuyasha stopped because the spider roared in pain and turned around. Inuyasha moved to the side to see who the spider was facing. "Kagome! I told you hide somewhere!"

"I told you! I want to fight! I still got two arrows! Attack him too!" She shot another arrow at it's head. Inuyasha just watched her shooting arrows, reminded him of how Kikyo used the arrows.

Kagome shot the last arrow, the spider roared in pain again and strike at Kagome with one of it's legs. But there was a tough wind coming from behind the spider and started to absorb the monster. When the spider was gone, Kagome was being lift up in the air. The wind was pulling her into the hole she saw. She saw it came from Miroku. She closed her eyes so she won't know what happened.

Miroku quickly covered his hand and caught Kagome in his arms and landed on the floor. He sat up and held Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha stand in front of them.

"Is she okay?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I think so. She's just frightened, she thinks she's in the wind tunnel," answered Miroku. When Kagome was loosening her grip on Miroku's clothes, Miroku smiled and rubbed her butt. She quickly opened her eyes and ran to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

"He's a pervert! He rubbed my butt!" Complained Kagome. Inuyasha held her closer to him.

"You little-!" Angered Inuyasha.

"I know! You don't want me as your monk anymore. I understand!" Said Miroku.

Inuyasha saw Miroku got up while he was still holding Kagome his arms. He was thinking of having him as a friend but its what you call an inappropriate friend. "Oy!" Miroku turned around and face Inuyasha. "Do you want to join us of looking for the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome just stared at him. Is he trying to make more friends by asking people to look for the Shikon no Tama? Or does he just want to use his friends to make them look for the Shikon no Tama? Kagome wasn't sure.

"Sure! I don't mind! I need it to kill Naraku! If you don't mind, I have two questions to ask! Are you two married?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and pull themselves away from each other. She didn't want that because she was nice and warm when she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"T-There's no way I'm married to her! I'm just living in her brother's room when she locks the door in her room!" Angered Inuyasha.

"Ok! This question is for Kagome!" He held both of her hands and asked something really ridiculous. "Will you bear my child?"

"Huh...?" Said Kagome. She was shocked and couldn't move or answer. She finally had the nerve to answer, but the answer was a slap on the face with a hand print on Miroku's face.

"So the answer is yes?"

"That's a hell no! Pervert!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 4-  
Memories of the Past_**

A week has past ever since they met Miroku. They have been hanging out at the woods where Inuyasha was unconscious. Inuyasha was paying attention to the things of what they were talking about. He was too busy thinking of how Kagome looks like Kikyo.

The only person who ever loved him was his mom and dad, no one else. Now they were in the woods again talking about on how they should find the Shikon no Tama. Kagome called his name when they were talking.

"Inuyasha?" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha got back to reality and looked at Kagome. "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little pale. Something on your mind?"

"No nothing. Let's get back to what we were talking about!"

"Do you even know what we were talking about?"

Inuyasha was stunned because he didn't know what they were talking about. He heard some of their conversation a little but he couldn't remember what it was about. "Uh, can you tell me about what you guys were talking about?"

"All right, looks like we have to talk about it now." Kagome explained everything to Inuyasha. She was tired after that because she talked about it twice. "Now you got it?"

"Yeah, so what's for dinner?"

Miroku laughed when Inuyasha asked that question. He thinks they both should be together for the rest of their lives. But can he make them get together alone? That is the question here!

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry. What is for dinner Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome looked at both Miroku and Inuyasha. They're just pigs looking for more food. They both stared at her back waiting for her answer. She took in a breath and got up. "We'll see when we get to my house. C'mon! Let's go!"

"I wonder what Kagome is going to cook for us..." said Miroku. Kagome was busy in the kitchen. No one was home again. Her mom is at work, grandpa at yoga, and Souta at school. She has a day off though. They were both in the living room. Miroku kept looking at the sealing wondering what's for dinner.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was staring at Miroku stupidly. He sat on the couch with Tetsusaigia in his hand. Then Miroku looked back at Inuyasha and had a weird smile on his face.

"So, why are you here Inuyasha? I know it's not just the Shikon no Tama. There's something else to it." Said Miroku.

_'Shoot! He saw right through me! How did he do that? I guess I have to tell him. He is a monk after all.'_ "I'm here to look for someone," said Inuyasha.

"For who?"

"Someone to love me!"

"Why do you need someone to love you?"

"I just do!"

"But why?"

"Arrrgh! Why do you keep asking me questions?"

"If you get right to the point, it'll probably be one or two questions! Just tell me everything!"

"At my old home I drank a sip of a lake near my house and I found out that Naraku cursed it because he told me himself. He told me I have 2 months to live unless someone, actually a girl, has to tell me she loves me or I die at the end of 2 months. He made me go to my new home, which is here, and destroyed my old home! Are you happy now?"

Miroku nod his head to him. "Does Kagome know about this curse?"

Inuyasha didn't get angry. He calmed down and answered the question honestly. "No, and I don't want her to know. I told her I'll tell her at the end of 2 months before I die. That means YOU can't tell her either!"

"Ok, ok! I get it! I also understand! But what I don't get is, why didn't you tell Kagome?"

"Because if I tell her, she'll just say she loves me, but it has to come from the heart. Like she really means it. Not just saying it."

"Do you have to fall in love with the person who falls in love with you?"

"I don't think so. All Naraku said was for someone to say 'I love you' to me. I don't want to fall in love anyway!"

"That is so hurtful!" Miroku put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he just said right now.

"What do you mean, Miroku?"

"What's the point of a girl falling in love with you, if you don't return the love back to her? That'll just break her beautiful heart into pieces. Is there something wrong with you?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome just came into the living room with the dinner in her hands. She just stood there looking at Inuyasha. She was very confused.

"Ah... we weren't talking about any important stuff. We were just talking about the Shikon no Tama."

"Maybe you guys could tell me later!"

"No, sorry but its guy stuff!"

"Fine! Here's the food you guys wanted!"

Inuyasha looked at her while she puts the food on the table. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Thank you Ms. Servant!" Said Inuyasha.

"Arrrgh! How many times I have to tell you I'm not your servant? I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me that!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw how angry she is. He saw the real anger in her eyes. It reminded him of Kikyo. Like when Kikyo's home was being destroyed, she was so angry that she used all the arrows she had with her. Back then he saw the real anger in her eyes too.

"Are you listening to me Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome angrily.

"Yeah, I'm listening! Can you please get me a drink?" Kagome was stunned. That's the first time he asked her to get something nicely without saying the word servant. She left the room and went to get a soda. She came back and gave it to Inuyasha.

"All right! Let's eat!"

Inuyasha can't sleep. He keeps having dreams of when Kikyo died. So he stayed up until he could stop thinking about Kikyo. He tries to think of Kagome but every time he does, he thinks about Kikyo.

Souta was sound asleep on his bottom bunk bed. So Inuyasha jumped down from the top bunk and slowly went out the door. He walked in the halls so he can clear his mind. He was about to go downstairs for a drink of water but he saw the door of Kagome's room.

He tried to turn the knob but of course, it was locked as usual. He wanted to talk to Kagome about something. Not about the curse, but something else that keeps haunting his dreams. He went outside and looked at the window of Kagome's room. It was open so he jumped up there and went inside her room.

He landed on the floor quietly so he won't wake her up surprisingly. It's the second time he's been in her room and the only thing he saw in her room was her bed the first time. But he saw the whole room the second time. He turned his head and spotted a sleeping Kagome on the bed. She was sleeping on her side peacefully.

He went to her and put his hand on her arm to shake her. "Oy Kagome...I need to talk to you," said Inuyasha.

Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha. She sat up on her bed then he got a chair so his butt won't hurt when he sits on the floor. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? It's 1 o'clock in the morning. Get some sleep!" Said Kagome tiredly. She yawned before Inuyasha started to spoke.

"The thing is I can't sleep. I want to talk to you about something; this is one of things I can't talk to Souta with."

"What's wrong with talking to Souta?"

"He's a kid! And...you're older then him, your mom is a little too old, and your grandpa is WAY too old for me to talk to! Beside, you're the only friend in this house for me to talk to."

"What is it you want to talk about?"

He got out of the chair and sat on her bed. "Family...do you know anyone name Kikyo?"

"You mentioned her before but I don't think she's a part of my family. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Is there anything else about family you want to talk about?"

"Let me think...where's your dad? How come he's not home?"

"He's ah... on business! He won't come home for a long time."

He turned his head away from her. "Do you want to know why I don't want to talk to anyone in your family?"

"Sure, I would like to know."

"Seeing a family gives me pain. Since I didn't really have a family, I don't know what a family is. Seeing your family gives me pain since both of my parents died and my brother and I don't get along."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Well, did your mom wanted to have lots of friends when you were little?"

Inuyasha looked at her and was thinking of his mother. He was having a flashback. Inuyasha was only 10 when no one wanted to play with him because he was half-human and half-demon. His mother was in his room with him. She put her arms around him.

Inuyasha looked at her because she was crying. "Mother, why are you crying?" Asked Little Inuyasha.  
His mother looked at him with tears rolling down her cheek. "I... just want you to be happy when you grow up because I won't be around to keep you happy." She got up and looked out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"Once I'm gone...I won't be around anymore. But I'll always watch you from where I am. You'll be on your own once me and your father leaves. We won't be able to protect you."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha ran to her mother and waited for her answer. She went on her knees and looked at him.

"I want you to be happy with many friends around you. To have trust, friendship, and love. That's what I want you to do."

"But, what if I can't make friends?"

She hugged him and held him closer to her. "Someday, you'll make some friends. Just go out there and get some of your own friends. They'll be your friends and yours only. And, I'll always be in your heart when I'm gone."

The flashback was over. He didn't believe anything of what his mother said to him that day. Because that day, was the day when she died. They were attacked by demons that night and somehow, Inuyasha survived the horror night.

His mind was interrupted by Kagome. "Did you hear me?" Asked Kagome.

He looked at her. He heard her but didn't want to answer. But if he didn't answer, Kagome will just get angry at him. "Yeah, I heard you. My mother did want me to have friends, she kept telling me to get a lot of friends to keep me happy when she's gone. She also said she'll always be in my heart. But, I didn't believe her."

"Why you didn't you believe her?"

"Because she left me! She left my sight, she left mind, and she left my heart! She was killed by a demon! Do you want know why I wanted to save you from Sesshoumaru?"

"Um, sure!"

"Because I didn't want to see anyone killed by a demon! At least, I don't want anyone I know to be killed by a demon. And that's one of the reasons that I wanted you to hide from that spider demon!"

"I-I understand! You don't want to lose someone you love again."

"I didn't say you were my love one! You're just a friend to me!"

"Oh! So NOW I'm a friend to you?"

"What are you trying to do? Make me get angry and kill you?"

"But you can't kill me. You said it yourself! I'm a friend to you."

He jumped off the bed and headed to the door. But he took one last look at her before he left the room. "I could kill you if I want to! I could even kill you tomorrow if I could!"

She got angry and tightened her grip of her blanket. Then she said 2 words to show her anger. "SIT BOY!" He banged his face on the floor and didn't get up. Kagome got out of her bed, opened her door, and threw him out! Before she closed the door he got up and faced her.

"HEY! Who said for you to kick me out? I command you to apologize to me Ms. Servant!"

"I'm not going to apologize to you! Just go to Souta's room and get some SLEEP!" She slammed the door in front of his face. After that, he stomped his way to Souta's room and finally got some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 5-  
The Cute Little Fox Kid (2 weeks later)_**

"Kagome! Can you come down? There's something I want to ask you." Yelled Inuyasha.

"I'll be right down!" Said Kagome. It took her a little while because she was putting her pad on since she started her period for the month. She kept having stomach pains because of it. Now she went downstairs and saw Inuyasha waiting for her on the couch.

"What took you so long?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I don't think I should tell you!." Said Kagome.

"Why? You have to give me a reason why it took you so long to get down here."

"It's girl stuff."

Inuyasha got off the couch and stood right in front of her. He looked directly at her. "And what exactly is girl stuff? What do you mean by that?"

"That's none of your business. This is something that girls shouldn't be talking to boys about."

"About what?"

"You know nothing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"ARRRRGH! I just started my period for this month! Are you happy now?"

She was pissed and embarrassed. She couldn't believe she told that to a boy. Inuyasha just stared and back away a bit. Then he asked a stupid question.

"What's a period?"

Kagome was stunned! She couldn't believe what she just heard. But then she remember that he didn't have any parents around long enough to tell him about this stuff.

"The only thing I know is sex." Said Inuyasha. "Both my mom and dad told me about that but I didn't get it."

"OK! Don't talk about that with me! Grandpa!" She really didn't want to tell him what a period is. So she decided her grandpa should tell her because he is older then everybody else in the family.

"What is it Kagome?" Asked her grandpa. He came to the living room. Kagome went up to her grandpa and put her hands together as if she was praying.

"Oh my dearest grandpa in the whole wide world and the smartest grandpa in the world and..."

"Don't try to do that kind of talk with me young lady! Just say it! And I'll do it!"

"You have to tell him what a period is and tell him why he didn't get what sex is all about! Thanks gramps!" She ran all the way upstairs before he stopped her.

"Why did you have to torture me this way Kagome?" He looked at Inuyasha who was waiting for him to speak. "All right... let's get started. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them."

"Maybe finally I can do my homework!" Said Kagome. Kagome locked her room and was doing her homework on her desk. She had to do some math homework.

She finished 1 hr. later. She started to relax on her bed and was about to take a nap until she heard a knock at the door. Since it was locked, she had to get up and open it. The person who was at the door was Miroku.

"Oh! Hi Miroku! Aren't you here for Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome when she let Miroku in.

"No, I'm here to see you!" He answered. He sat on the bed and put his staff on the floor. Kagome sat a few feet away from him because of him being a pervert and all.

"Why do you want to see me? Gasp! You're not going to ask me out on a date, are you?"

"No, not at all! I came here to tell you I found something in the woods."

"Is it something to investigate?"

"Kind of! I don't want to ask Inuyasha because your grandpa is having the talk with him for some reason that I don't want to know why! SO! I'm asking you to come with me."

"Is it just me or are you trying to set me up for us to be alone?"

"N-N-No! I, ah... just want to have a nice walk in the woods and show you what I found."

"All right! Let's go then!" They both got out of Kagome's room and tip-toed downstairs so Inuyasha and the grandpa won't hear them. They sneaked out the door and headed for the woods.

"I don't see anything Miroku. Where is it?" Asked Kagome. They have walk for hours. Kagome was tired of walking. Miroku had no problem of walking because he was traveling before he met her and Inuyasha.

"It's here somewhere. You just have to wait a bit," said Miroku.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Just wait a bit."

They wait a few minutes. Then somehow, the sky quickly turned black. Then they heard a little kids voice, a voice that's sounds really creepy. So they saw someone appeared out of the bushes and they saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that! You sounded horrible!" Said Kagome.

"This is the thing I wanted to show you." Said Miroku.

"But it's Inuyasha. Why did you want to show me this?"

"Because it's not Inuyasha. Look at something on his back."

Kagome walked over to the fake Inuyasha. ( At least that's what I would call him.) She looked at the fake Inuyasha deeply into the eyes. Then he spoke up.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Asked the fake Inuyasha. It didn't sound like Inuyasha. So maybe Miroku was right. She looked behind him and saw a fluffy tail. She stepped back and was about to laugh.

"That's a cute tail fake Inuyasha!" Laughed Kagome.

"HEY! Don't make fun of my tail! It's precious to me." Said fake Inuyasha.

"Who are you anyway?"

A puff of smoke came from the fake Inuyasha. Kagome and Miroku coughed in it. When the smoke faded away, there was no one there. But Kagome looked down and saw a little boy. He had a blue bow, brown hair, turquoise shirt and little foxy foot, and the same tail. Kagome thought it was really cute!

"My name is Shippo! I'm a fox demon!" Said the boy.

Kagome did realize that of the weird things about him. Including the ears, the tail and the feet. But it's still cute!

"Oh wow! You're so cute! And the tail! That's even cuter!" Squealed Kagome. She ran to Shippo, picked him up, and hugged him so tight! She rubbed her face against his face.

"Hey! Put me down! You're hurting my tail!" Complained Shippo.

"This is the thing I wanted to show you Kagome." Said Miroku.

"Really? Thanks! It's so cute! Why did you want to show him to me anyway?" Asked Kagome.

"You did see how he was Inuyasha a minute ago, right?"

"Yeah!"

"He has the ability to transform to somebody. The first time I saw him, he transform into me! I thought I was crazy at first!"

"Who are you people? Get out of my territory!" Said Shippo.

"Excuse me? This is my territory! It's around my house!" Said Kagome.

"Let's go to your house Kagome!" Suggested Miroku.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome. She has just came home. She saw her mom in the living room. But Inuyasha and her grandpa wasn't around. "Mom, where's Inuyasha and grandpa?"

Her mom was on the couch. She got up and faced Kagome and smiled. "Well, your grandpa is showing Inuyasha some pictures of how things go on between a boyfriend and a girlfriend. And when they get married and..." She was about to continue on but Kagome stopped her.

"AH! Mom! TMI! Too much information. Don't say that around little kids!"

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi noticed Shippo in Kagome's arms. She didn't notice him when Kagome came in. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know a little boy was in here."

"Hey! I'm not a little boy! I'm an adult!" Said Shippo.

"Ok little adult kid. I'll be going now! I just remembered I have to go to the store to by some more food. It's going to be a big dinner tonight. Souta! Come on down! Let's go to the store!" Souta came running down the stairs and left with Mrs. Higurashi. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo just stared at them until they left the house.

"I guess you two are staying for dinner," said Kagome.

"Yup!" Said Miroku.

They walked to the living room. Miroku and Kagome sat on the couch then Kagome put Shippo on the little table in the middle of the room.

"Why did you come here Shippo?" Asked Kagome.

Shippo crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I came here to look for Naraku," answered Shippo.

"That's strange! Miroku and Inuyasha mentioned that name before. Who is he Miroku?" She questioned Miroku with a strange look on her face. Miroku looked at Kagome and then looked back at Shippo. He began to spoke.

"Naraku is a dangerous demon. He put a wind tunnel curse on me. He likes to kill. But before I came here, I heard from the ladies he's after someone and the Shikon no Tama," he explained.

"That's one of my other questions. What is the Shikon no Tama? Inuyasha is looking for it. Does that mean you want it too, Miroku?"

"I do! I need it to kill Naraku because he destroyed my home and my family," said Shippo.

"I need it to defeat Naraku too. I have to put an end to this curse!"

"But you didn't answer my question. What is the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked again.

"Some people want the Shikon no Tama for power, others want it for revenge and evil. But I don't think there is some good to the Shikon no Tama. It's better if the Shikon Jewel was destroyed and never heard of again."

"But why does he want the Shikon no Tama? Where is it?"

"No one know why he wants it. But I did heard the jewel is here in Tokyo. Naraku sends his demon monsters to look for it."

"You mean that spider we fought in the church the other day?"

"Yes. But I don't know why it would come to the church first. But, when it came the spider was coming after you. But when you were nowhere in sight, it just came after me and Inuyasha. This is my question to you: Do you..."

"Kagome!" Miroku was interrupted by Kagome's grandpa. He just came downstairs looking all tired.

"Oh grandpa! Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome in a happy mood. Why is she so happy after she heard about Naraku?

"He fell asleep while I was explaining marriage to him. I think he's tired of me explaining to him. I'll take a break for now," answered the grandpa. "Where's Souta and your mother?"

"They went to get some more grocery's. I think they'll be home soon."

"Maybe you should get cleaned up." When he says this, he meant for Kagome to take a bath.

"All right! I'll see you later! Miroku! Can you wake Inuyasha up now? He should be in grandpa's room!" Kagome ran upstairs happily. Miroku didn't get the chance to ask her the question he was about to ask. He was going to ask if she has the Shikon no Tama. But he wasn't sure because Kagome wanted to know what was the Shikon no Tama.

He'll wait until after dinner to ask her.

"Who are you again?" Asked Inuyasha. He just woke up from his nap 20 mins. later. He was downstairs with Miroku and Shippo.

"For the 5th and final time, I'M SHIPPO! DO YOU GOT THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Yelled Shippo. Let's hope that Inuyasha could remember his name.

"Your name is Boatpo?"

"NO! It's SHIPPO! Not BOATPO!"

"Why? Your name has the word 'ship' in it. So why not call you Boatpo?"

"BECAUSE! It's not my NAME!"

"All right you two! Knock it off!" Said Miroku. He let Shippo go on his shoulder to stay away from Inuyasha.

"Anyways, where's Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know! Ask her grandpa! He might know!" Answered Miroku.

"I don't want another lecture from him! I heard him talking enough today!" Just then, Kagome's grandpa called Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha quickly ran upstairs before Kagome's grandpa spot him. Shippo followed him and left Miroku sitting on the couch. Then her grandpa came in.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked grandpa.

Miroku was afraid to answer. The thing he was afraid of was him talking about his past which will be boring of course. So he answered very slowly.

"He's...still sleeping!" He answered. He made a little squeal but her grandpa didn't hear it. Her grandpa just kept staring at him.

"Too bad. I was going to show examples of how the body works. I was going to show him how the women works but I guess not. Oh well!" Said grandpa.

"How the women bodies work? Wait! You can show me!" Is something going to happen to him?

"Look you little Boatpo! Get off of my head! You might block my view!" Angered Inuyasha. He and Shippo just got to the hall upstairs. Inuyasha was about to go into Kagome's room but Shippo jumped on his head to stop him.

"And what do you need to see anyway? It's only the hallway." Cried Shippo.

Inuyasha thought about that for a second. "I like the hallway Boatpo."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Let me think here...NO!"

"Why not?"

"You want know? It's because you're a little runt that's WHY!"

"That's it! PUNISHMENT TIME!" He used his little hands to cover Inuyasha's eye's. Actually, he closed them with both of his hands. Inuyasha used both of his hands to pull Shippo off of his head.

"Hmm... I wonder what time is it!" Said Kagome. She was relaxing in the nice hot BATH! She brought a little clock in there so she could tell what time to get out. It was 7:15 PM. Her mom and Souta should be home now.

She got up and stretched a little and then got a towel to wrap her body. Then when she got her whole body out of the tub and was about to let the water drain, she heard some rumbling outside of the bathroom door.

She stood there looking at the door, waiting for something. She heard a voice, an angry voice. "I said GET OFF OF MY HEAD YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Whoever that voice was is pretty pissed.

Then, the door flung open and she saw Inuyasha fall flat on his back with Shippo closing his eye's. When that happened, she was surprised by them coming in, she fell back into the tub. Now her towel was wet.

She saw Inuyasha sat up and finally pulled Shippo off of his head. After that, Inuyasha rubbed his eye's and turned his head to Kagome's direction and saw her in the tub.

Kagome was blushing really red and screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get OUT! PLEASE!" Screamed Kagome. She grabbed her clock and threw it at Inuyasha's head. It left a big bump on his head. Inuyasha got the message, grabbed Shippo by the tail and ran out of the bathroom.

Luckily, there was an extra dry towel and took off the wet one and put on the dry one. She ran to her room quickly so nobody won't see her. It was a good thing Inuyasha wasn't in her room.

"You WHAT?" Yelled Miroku. Inuyasha just told Miroku what happened upstairs while he was talking to his grandpa. He can't believe he missed the greatest chance in his life to see that.

"You heard me!" Angered Inuyasha. "She threw her stupid pink-thing that had numbers on it."

"That's called a clock! Man! You're lucky Inuyasha!" Miroku was now thinking in space. He was imagining how it would be if that happened to him.

_'Now I know why girls hate it when guys see the girls all naked. They become perverts over night...'_


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 6-  
Naraku's first appearance_**

4 days has past ever since they met Shippo and that little incident with Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku had a few nightmares about how the women's body work. So he didn't really do much today. Kagome just finished school and was about to leave.

"Kagome?" Said the teacher. Kagome looked at her teacher very confusedly. "What happened to your friend, Inuyasha? He's a nice little lad. Did he want to come to this school?"

"He wanted to ah...actually; it was too late to choose because he had to move to Misawa! So, he's going to a different school," said Kagome.

"Is he going to e-mail you some time?"

"Yeah!" _'Though, Inuyasha doesn't know what e-mail is. Plus, he doesn't even know what a computer is either.'_"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Okay! Jya!"

She walked out of the school and wanted to go home. But she wanted to know how Miroku was doing. She went to the church where he is working, and visit his office. The door was opened as usual so she knocked on the wall. He saw her and pointed his staff at her.

"Don't come near me!" Said Miroku. His face was a little scared. She was confused and was wondering why.

"What are you talking about? It's me Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E! Do you want me to repeat it again?" Said Kagome.

He put his staff down and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Ever since your grandpa showed me how the women's body works, I have been having nightmares about women for a couple of nights."

Kagome couldn't believe what he just said. Her grandpa showed him how the women's body work? "You looked at that? How could you, you stinking' pervert!"

"Wait! It's not what you think!"

"Yeah right! I bet you were the one that suggest for you to look at it."

"Actually, your grandpa was going to show it to Inuyasha but he ran away from him. Then I suggest for me to look at it."

"What's the difference? You still suggested it."

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, I need some help at home. I don't want to tell Inuyasha because he's a part of this."

Miroku sat in his chair behind the desk. Kagome went to the chair that was in front of his desk. "Tell me what's wrong."

Inuyasha was waiting in the living room again waiting for Kagome. He was tired and was about to fall asleep. But he heard a ring in the room. He looked around and saw a thing ringing with numbers and a cord attached to it. He picked it up and put it against his ear.

"Ah, hello?" Questioned Inuyasha.

He heard a voice. It wasn't clear, but he could still hear it because of his cute doggy ears. It said: "Souta? I'm a friend of Kagome. Can you get her?" Said the voice.

"What the-! I'm not Souta!"

"Who are you then? Hey! Are you holding the phone the wrong way? If you are, switch it." This time he got it right and could hear very clearly.

"Is this right?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes! Hey...that voice sounds like...INUYASHA!" Uh-oh! It was the girl from school that kept asking him ridiculous questions.

"Not you!"

"How are you doing Inuyasha? Oh wait! Before you start, I still have a few more questions to ask. Are you living in Kagome's house? Do you have a crush on Kagome? Are you going to come to our school...?" Inuyasha pulled the phone away because he was getting scared of it now.

So he just put the phone down. After that, he just sat back down on the couch. This time he fell asleep peacefully on the couch. Until he sensed something nearby. He got up quickly and clenched his fist.

"That power...is it...Naraku? It has to be! It just has to be him!" Said Inuyasha. "Uh-oh! He could be attacking the city! Oh great! The humans are just going to die like that if I don't do something. Here I come Naraku! I'll kill you and demand for this curse to break so I can get out of here!"

He slammed the door open and headed to the city. I guess he's tired of living inside Kagome's house. Maybe it's because Tokyo is driving him crazy, don't you think?

"So that's what you want to talk about?" Asked Miroku with his arms crossed. Kagome's hands were shaking after she told him. "Why...?"

"Inuyasha...he's...acting more vicious then usual. Something's happening to him. I... don't know what to do!" Said Kagome.

"Is that why you're becoming afraid of Inuyasha? Because he's acting more vicious?"

"Yes...For the past 2 days, every time I go near Inuyasha, my heart starts to beat really fast. My heart is becoming scared of him. His anger changed, his tone of voice changed and his soft side is almost gone. I'm somehow afraid he's..."

"Dying? Frustrated? Wanting to leave? Or getting ready to become a more stronger demon?"

"Becoming a more stronger demon. I'm afraid if that happens then..."

"You're afraid he might kill you?"

"Yeah, something like that. But I have this other feeling inside that makes me nicer to him."

"Maybe...if you talk to Inuyasha, he might promise something to you."

"I doubt it."

Then Kagome's heart was beating fast again. She thought it was because she was talking to Miroku but that couldn't be it. But when she thought of Inuyasha, her heart was beating faster. She has a feeling Inuyasha is close by.

Miroku was closing his eyes thinking how Kagome should talk to Inuyasha. When he opened his eyes and looked at the chair Kagome was sitting in, Kagome was gone. She wasn't in the room or anywhere in the church. She must've walked out of the room while he had his eyes closed.

Inuyasha jumped on a roof of a building in the city. He was too busy trying to sniff out Naraku. He jumped a couple more buildings and found a white baboon. There was a door on the roof for him to escape in it if he wants. But why would he escape from a battle?

"Naraku! I have finally found you! Get rid of this curse you put on me!" Commanded Inuyasha. "I'm not ready to die yet! Because I still have some stuff to do while I'm still living!"

"Too bad Inuyasha. Once the curse is cast, I can't remove it from anyone. That curse is meant not to be removed. But don't worry. You'll be ready for death when your time has end. Everyone is afraid to die at first, but when they get use to the idea, they will be ready." said Naraku.

"Give me a break Naraku! I would only be ready for death once I complete all the things I have to do! Like for one thing, KILL YOU SO I CAN BE FREE!" He took out Tetsusaiga and tried to strike at Naraku. But Naraku got out of the way.

"The only way for you to break the curse is for a woman to say 'I love you!' But you can't even get one women to say that with feeling."

"There's no way I'm going to die less then 2 months! I WILL find some girl to love me! And when I do, I would be enjoying the look on your face when that happens! So get ready to die!"

"Killing me won't end the curse Inuyasha! The only solution is-"

"I already know the solution! So SHUT UP!" He tried to strike again but he missed. 

"You are really slow Inuyasha. You can't really handle Tetsusaiga. Why don't you give it to me since you're going to die soon?" He handed out his hand waiting for Inuyasha to put it in his hand.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Who said you can have Tetsusaiga? This sword belongs to me monkey!"

Kagome was running on the streets looking for Inuyasha. When she was out of breath she tried to think where he would be. Of course, on the roof of a building so no one will see him. So she ran to a hospital and took the elevator to the roof.

When she got on top of the roof, she took a look around to see which building he would be standing on. She looked to her left and saw someone in a red kimono fighting someone dressed in white. She knew right away it was Inuyasha. So she ran to the edge of the building and was thinking if she should jump from building to building.

It would be a lot faster but it could get her killed. About 90 a part of herself is going to die. 10 part of herself thinks she could make it and help Inuyasha fight whatever he's fighting. But she tried to look for another solution to cross. She found a ladder and sees if it was long enough so she can cross.

Luckily, it could reach. So she set it in place and began to cross. She tried not to look down. She gulped and was trembling. She took one hand and one leg at a time. It's best to cross with both hands and legs instead of just using your legs.

When her hand missed a handle she accidentally looked down and quickly looked straight.

_'Don't look down again! If people see me like this, they'll think I'm crazy! If my mom sees this, she'll definitely punish me until I get married. All right, time to cross!' _Said Kagome.

She finally made it to the other roof and took the ladder. She went to the other end of the roof which was facing Inuyasha. She only needed to cross two more buildings and that's it! She set it again, slipped her hand again, and made it again. Now she only needs one building to cross.

She had more confidence in herself now. It's a good thing she brought her bow and arrows with her at school just in case she needed to fight. Again she set the ladder and crossed. This time she didn't slip her hand. When she got to the same roof as Inuyasha did, she got her bow and arrow ready to shoot it at the white baboon.

But they didn't know she was on the same roof.

Inuyasha stopped attacking because he smells a familiar scent around. He knew that was trouble.

"What the heck is Kagome doing around here? Where is she anyway? That doesn't matter because I'm too busy fighting that stupid monkey! Say your prayers Naraku! Because you're soon going to die!" Said Inuyasha.

"You keep saying that and yet you still haven't put a single scratch on me. Is there something wrong with you? Or is someone you care about near us? It doesn't matter now," said Naraku.

Then some kind of brown things coming from Naraku's clothes that turned into hands. Some of them looked some kind of branches. It's like that. I'm not copying! Don't even think about it! That's one of his attacks!)

One of the hands grabbed Inuyasha's foot and it made him slipped. Two of the sharp end of the brown things strike at Inuyasha in his stomach and made a two holes. Then Inuyasha saw an arrow cut both of them and he got the ends off of this stomach. He turned to his right and saw Kagome about to shoot another arrow.

"Kagome...! Get out of here before he kills you!" Commanded Inuyasha.

"No! I want to help!" Said Kagome.

"Hey! You're supposed to be my servant! I command you get the heck out of here!"

Naraku looked at Kagome and put a smirk on his face. "Well, well Inuyasha! Looks like you found a woman after all!" Said Naraku.

"There's no way she's my women! She's not even that good for me!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Who said I was your girlfriend anyway? Did you tell that ugly guy I was your girlfriend?" Angered Kagome.

"Of course not! Does it look like I really care THAT much about you! I can't even imagine you with me anyway! So why would I have a crush on you when I call you a servant and that you say that's' word!"

"I will say it again if you keep arguing with me!"

They were interrupted by someone kicking the door open. The person was Miroku! IT'S THE PERVERT!) When he saw Naraku, anger entered in his system.

"Naraku! I have found you! Prepare to DIE!" Said Miroku.

"Why does everybody keep saying that? Inuyasha keeps saying the same thing over and over again but look what happened. Nothing! I'm not dead yet!" Said Naraku.

"That's because you're soon going to die!"

"Would you stop saying that monk!" He attacked at him but Miroku dodged it in time.

"Hey Kagome! Where's Shippo?" Asked Miroku.

"He's sleeping at my house!" Answered Kagome.

"Drat! We need him for this battle so we can fool him!"

Kagome started to think about all of this. She looked at Naraku while Miroku and Inuyasha try to attack him. She saw Naraku take out his sword and tried to attack them too.

"So this is the Naraku they were talking about! They're right! He is the most evil demon!" Kagome ran up to Naraku and got her bow ready. Miroku and Inuyasha saw what she was doing and tried to stop her.

"Kagome stop! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Said Miroku.

"Kagome! Listen to Miroku! Don't shoot!" Commanded Inuyasha.

But it was too late! She already shot the arrow and headed to Naraku's head. The arrow cut off the head of Naraku and his head fell to the ground. Miroku and Inuyasha weren't shocked or surprised. They were confused on how Naraku can be defeated so easily.

"That can't be right! This isn't the Naraku we mentioned," said Miroku.

"What? How can that be Miroku?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't smell any human blood on him. He killed lots of humans but there is no scent of blood on him. Not even one!" Said Inuyasha.

Miroku notice the body was moving and quickly warned Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Watch out! It's getting ready to attack again!" Said Miroku.

They turned to the headless body of Naraku and it was moving like Miroku said. Then his head starts to talk. "It doesn't just take a single arrow to kill me! Now it's your turn to die girl!" Said Naraku.

The headless body used the hand and struck the sword into Kagome's stomach and was bleeding. Then he took the sword out and she fell to floor. Miroku and Inuyasha saw what happened and went to check on her.

"Is she alright Miroku?" Asked Inuyasha.

"She's alright! She'll live at least. The sword missed her organs and that's a good thing. You take care of Naraku while I try to treat Kagome!" Said Miroku.

Inuyasha gave him a nod swing his sword up in the air and cut him in half. Then his body disappeared and so did the head. But Inuyasha found something on the floor with a string. He picked it up and showed it to Miroku.

"What the heck is this thing?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Demon puppetry. That strand of hair is a piece from Naraku. I can't believe we were fooled by a mere puppet!" Answered Miroku.

"I don't care about that right now! What about Kagome? She's still bleeding..."

"She'll live once we get here to a hospital."

"No! Kagome has some first aid at her house. If we go to the hospital, they're going to ask how she got that wound. We won't be able to explain. They won't even believe us even if we try!"

"You're right! You can carry her to your house in time can you?"

"Yeah! You can jump over roofs can you?"

"Yeah! It's really easy! Let's go!"

Inuyasha put Kagome in his arms and jumped from building to building with Miroku on his side.

"Ok! How can we treat this wound?" Asked Inuyasha. They have arrived at Kagome's house and set her on her bed in her room. Shippo woke up and was shocked on what happened to Kagome. His mouth was wide open; he couldn't even close unless he sees Kagome all better.

"Well, we need to ah...actually; we need a woman to treat her. Where's her mother?" Said Miroku.

"Why do we need Kagome's mother for?"

Miroku gave him a worried look. He then turned to Shippo and spoke with a soft voice. "Shippo...can you go play in the living room? If you see Kagome's mom come in, tell her Kagome is injured, ok?"

"Ok Miroku!" Said Shippo. He quickly got out and ran downstairs.

"Let me ask again...why do we need her mom?" Inuyasha asked again.

"If you want to know it's because she is a woman too."

"And?"

"In order for us to treat her wound we have to ah..."

"Spit it out!"

Miroku flinched of the tone in his voice and just spit it out. "We have to take her shirt off! There, are you happy now that you know? That's why we need her mother!"

Inuyasha froze and didn't say anything. Miroku was waving his hand in front of his eyes. Then Shippo came in with Mrs. Higurashi with the treatment.

"You 3 get out of here! You guys can explain everything to me later once I'm done!" Commanded Mrs. Higurashi.

They all ran downstairs and went to the living room. They all waited impatiently on the couch.

An hour later, they saw Mrs. Higurashi came downstairs. She wasn't smiling or frowning. Did she...die?

"Is Kagome alright?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes, she's fine! But she's resting now! You can visit her later. But it has to be one of you at a time," answered Mrs. Higurashi.

Everyone felt relieved and began to relax on the couch. Shippo was so happy that he was jumping up and down on Inuyasha's lap. He hit his head and gave Shippo a big bump on his head.

"What did you do that for?" Asked Shippo.

"Because you were jumping on my lap. You either stop or I keep hitting you until you have your brain removed," said Inuyasha.

Miroku just ignored them. So he just told Mrs. Higurashi everything, except the part he wasn't there. She was shocked and couldn't say a word. Or in other words, speechless. Inuyasha keeps hitting Shippo's head because he's still on his lap.

"I think I need to take a nap!" Said Mrs. Higurashi but instead, she fainted.

"Ah, Mrs. Higurashi?" Questioned Miroku.

She didn't say anything. So they decided to leave her there until the grandpa and Souta comes home. But instead, Miroku touched her butt. That's when she woke up and smacked him really hard!

"I'm going to check on Kagome," said Inuyasha.

He walked upstairs and into her room. He sat by the bed and looked at her. He noticed that her clothes have been changed into her PJ's. Then he let his back lean on her bed and closed his eyes.

"I guess I should give you some credit. After all you did shot the arrow at Naraku and cut off it's head. But that lead you near death..." said Inuyasha. "Maybe...I should sleep in your room tonight just in case. But you might think that's not a good idea. But you can't let Miroku do it because he is a perverted monk. I'm not going to do anything that stupid."

He paused for a moment and was thinking about the battle they fought today. He looked at the memory when she shot her arrow at Naraku's head and how she survived the stab in the stomach.

"That arrow you shot...that was not an ordinary arrow you shot. You put some kind of power into it." He laughed. "But that doesn't matter now. From now on I'm going to watch over you. ...I'll protect you Kagome...I'll try to help you in anyway I can, just like you tried to help me."

He was tired and he fell asleep. But the thing is Inuyasha didn't notice the door was still open. So that gave Mrs. Higurashi, Miroku and Shippo a chance to listen. Miroku peeked inside and notice Inuyasha fell asleep. So he turned off the lights and closed the door.

"(I think they should get married by the time they grow up!)" Whispered Mrs. Higurashi.

_'If Inuyasha can live that long. Kagome...I'm counting on you to love Inuyasha from the heart...'_ said Miroku.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 7-  
The Wolf-Demon: Koga_**

A guy with long black hair and blue eyes with a tail was walking in the city of Tokyo. And we all know who that is. The wolf-demon Koga! A pack of wolves were with him and everybody was staring at him.

"Why is everybody looking at me? I may be a demon but am I that bad?" Questioned Koga.

Everybody thought having a pack of wolves would be a bad idea to have in the city. Because a couple of wolfs were growling at some of the people.

"Hey! You know better not to growl at people! You only growl at our enemy. Now, let's see where I can find my woman," said Koga. Don't think his woman is Kagome yet. He's single and he hasn't met Kagome.

He's only looking for his woman. And once again we all know who that is later in this chapter. But the question is: where is he going to meet her first? Let's hope it's NOWHERE!

Kagome was still sleeping. She rolled to her injured inside and woke up from the pain she felt from it. When she woke up, she saw Inuyasha sleeping by her bed. Of course, she knew he didn't do anything stupid to her. Even though they hate each other.

She quickly got up and looked at her clock. It was 9 o'clock! She's late for school! How come her mom didn't wake her up? She quickly got out of bed, got her clothes, went to the bathroom to changed and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

Inuyasha just woke up. He first wanted to see if Kagome was all right. But when he looked at the bed, nothing was in it. The first thing he thought of was her heading towards her school. He quickly ran out of her door and ran downstairs. He caught Kagome just in time. She was about to walk out the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him very tiredly. "Why? I have school to go to!" Said Kagome.

"I don't care! You're not well, you're still injured. You need to rest!"

"I'm not staying here! I'm going to school!"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"I AM GOING! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME!"

"ARE YOU STUPID? YOU COULD START BLEEDING AGAIN IF YOU GO!"

"I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS I GO TO SCHOOL!"

"YOU'RE STAYING HERE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"STOP YELLING!" Screamed Mrs. Higurashi. She was getting tired of them yelling at each other. They have been fighting ever since they met. And once again, we all know why! "Kagome! Listen to Inuyasha! You're not going to school! You can go to other places but not school! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work."

She grabbed her purse and stomped her way out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her until she was gone. Kagome took a breath and dropped her bag on the floor. She was about to fall to the floor. But Inuyasha caught her just in time.

"You see! If you go, THIS could've happened to you. You're still so weak from yesterday's battle and you need your rest. Maybe Miroku can help you heal that wound of yours," said Inuyasha. "Or at least pray for your recovery."

"No...I want to stay here," said Kagome.

"Arrgh! Make up your mind! First you didn't want to stay here and now you want to stay here! You're driving me crazy! You either go with me to see Miroku or stay here ALL alone!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tired eyes. She NOW wanted to stay home and she wasn't in the mood for seeing Miroku today. But she did wanted more information on Naraku before they fight in their next battle. She closed her eyes and answered. "Let's go to the church!"

"Finally! Let's go!" He walked her outside carefully. When they got outside, he bends on one knee with his back facing her. "Go on my back! I'll give you a ride there. You can't walk that far in your condition."

She gave him a nod and went on his back. He jumped to building to building until he got to the church. He was trying to be careful for Kagome.

"Excuse me miss! Do you know where I can find a church?" Asked Koga. He asked a very scared woman. She lifts her shaking arm and pointed to the direction where the church is. "Thank you!"

He started to run to the church leaving his pack of wolves behind.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the church. They went inside and saw Miroku at the stand practicing his sermon for next Sunday. Which is in 3 days. When he was done, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the bench just staring at him. He walked down the stand and waved to them.

"About time! I was getting bored from your sermon!" Said Inuyasha.

Miroku just stared at him. He then looked at Kagome with a smile on his face. "Are you well Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

"I'm...fine," said Kagome.

"We want to know if you would be gladly to pray for her recovery," said Inuyasha.

"'We?' You want Miroku to pray for my recovery! I didn't say anything about my wound!"

"No but you did want that to close up!"

"I didn't say anything about that either!"

"You have to recover for out next battle!"

"I don't have to do anything! I don't have to take your orders!"

"You don't have to but you know I'm right! You do want to recover for your next battle!"

Kagome didn't say anything. She was trying to think what she should say next but couldn't think of any. He was right. She did want to recover for her next battle. She just looked away from him and looked at the ceiling.

"Kagome...can you come with me to the front of the room?" Asked Miroku with his arms crossed.

She looked at him and said: "Sure...anything to stay away from him," answered Kagome. She got up and walked with him to the front of the room. She had to walk slowly because of her wound.

When they got to the front, he got a cup of what seems to be in is some holy water.

"If you drink some of this, it could heal your wound faster. This kind of holy water has a healing power that can heal twice as fast then letting the wound heal itself," explained Miroku.

He gave her the cup and she held it. She was about to drink it until someone banged the door open. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku looked at the person who banged the door.

"Hey! Is there a monk in here?" Yelled the guy.

Miroku took a few steps forward. "Yeah, I'm the monk," said Miroku.

The guy looked at Miroku and then looked at Kagome behind him. Suddenly, his heart was beating for happiness and love. He ran to Kagome and held both of her hands.

"You will be my woman!" He said. Everybody gasped when he said that. They all just stared at him blankly with their mouths open.

"Excuse me?" Questioned Kagome. "Who are you?"

"My name is Koga the wolf-demon! And you are?" Said Koga.

"Kagome Higurashi...what did you say earlier?"

"You will be my woman!" He said again.

"Um...sorry, but I'm not any guy's woman until I marry that guy."

"Then you will marry me!"

"WHAT?" Yelled Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome was frozen and couldn't move. While Koga just held her close to him rubbing her back. She didn't notice that.

Inuyasha growled at him and got up. He walked towards him with an angry expression. "Hey! No one is marrying anyone! You don't have a right to marry her!" Angered Inuyasha.

Kagome still frozen just listen to the conversation. "Hmph! She's MY woman! Not YOUR woman!" Said Koga.

"Who said she was my woman? I don't even like her!"

"Oh! So there is no reason for her to hang out with you or be your friend."

"She can still hang out with me and be my friend! But not YOUR wife or girlfriend you ugly wolf!"

Koga just stared at him. Inuyasha just has a smirk on his face. But the smirk turned into a frown when he saw the black aura on Koga's face.

"W-What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

Koga let Kagome go and faced Inuyasha. Kagome went behind Miroku to stay far away from the fight as possible.

"You'll pay for what you said of calling me ugly! YOU'RE the one that is ugly!"

"How can I be ugly? I'm a dog-demon! Everybody thinks and says dogs are cute and adorable! But people think wolves are ugly and an enemy because they like to kill and hunt for food!"

"JUST SHUT UP YOU BUTT-HEAD!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP STUPID WOLF!"

"THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga out. Koga was running to Inuyasha getting ready to punch him. When are they going to learn not to fight in a church?)

Inuyasha jumped out of the way and strike at Koga. But he missed Koga by a hair. Inuyasha cut a little tiny bit of his hair.)

That's when Koga did his strong kick at Inuyasha's stomach and he crashed into the wall. He made a few cracks on the wall. They're damaging the church! They're going to get in T-R-O-U-B-L-E!)

Miroku walked in front of Inuyasha and faced Koga. "Stop fighting! You're damaging the church! Keep doing this and you're going to have to pay!" Said Miroku.

"Pay what! I don't have to pay anything! He called me ugly!" Angered Koga.

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! He called me UGLY!"

"I think I know the reason why he said that. Because you ARE ugly!"

"I'm not going to fight a monk! That mutt-face called me ugly first! Get out of the way!"

He started to run to Inuyasha. Miroku got out of the way so he won't get hurt while Koga keeps running. Then from out of nowhere, Kagome jumped in front of Koga sticking her arms out.

"Stop! Stop fighting like Miroku says!" Said Kagome. "Why people never listen to monks?"

Koga stopped and just stared at her. He walked up to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Why are you protecting him? You're my fiancée," said Koga.

"I never said I was your fiancée!"

"But...your my woman!"

"I already told you I'm not your woman! Just go before I get really angry!"

Koga just stepped back and walked over to the door. Before he actually left, he looked at her with a smile. "I'll come back for you and make you my woman! See you later Kagome!"

After he left, Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was still in the wall. He didn't move at all. He just dropped Tetsusaiga on the ground.

"Inuyasha...can you hear me? Are you alright?" Asked Kagome.

No answer. Was he dead? He can't be! Just from a single kick like that, he can't die! He was breathing fine. Is he knocked out? She moved his bangs and looked at his face. His eyes are closed.

"He's knocked out. He did get stabbed twice in his stomach by Naraku yesterday," said Kagome.

"His wounds will heal in a couple of days. Demons wounds heal faster then humans. So you won't have to worry about him," said Miroku. "Here! You didn't drink the holy water yet. Inuyasha may be a jerk, but I bet I know deep inside him, he really cares for you. That's why he got mad at Koga when he said for you to marry him."

She took the cup and looked at Inuyasha. "I guess you're right. But how come he doesn't show it?"

"Men don't like to express their feelings of how they feel. They always cover it up with something. For Inuyasha, I say he covers it up with anger."

"He's stubborn and won't admit anything people say to him. I always wonder what's his past. He hasn't told me yet."

"Have you told him about your past?"

Kagome was about to answer until she realized she hasn't either. "No...He knows a little about me. Like I'm not any guy's woman unless I'm married to that guy. How I hate it when he calls me servant."

She drank the holy water and gained a little bit more energy then before. She went to him and let her headrest on his chest. And put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

Miroku just stared at her of what she was doing. Did she really care that much about Inuyasha?

_'She's getting close to loving him. Kagome...please fall in love with Inuyasha...like he's falling in love you little by little like you are to him. You're his only hope.'_ Said Miroku. He turned his back from Kagome and did a little prayer for the both of them. _'Dear God...help them both...'_

Back at Kagome's house, Shippo is still sleeping in Kagome's bed...


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Curse of a Half-Demon  
-Chapter 8-  
Sango the Angry Demon Slayer (Same day.)_**

A girl dressed in black with brown hair has lying on the ground in the woods not far from Kagome's house. It looked like she collapsed. She was covered in blood. In her own blood. Why was she covered in blood? Next to her was a small little cat.

The little cat woke up and saw the girl on the ground. The cat kept meowing at her. The girl opened her eyes and saw the cat.

"Kirara...get help...please!" Said the girl. She closed her eyes again falling into a deep sleep. Kirara didn't go anywhere. She couldn't leave her master like that knowing that someone might attack her. So she stayed in place waiting for someone to find them.

"Are you sure you're alright Inuyasha? You're been knocked out for 3 hrs." Said Kagome.

"For the 3rd time, YES! I'm alright! You don't have to keep asking," Said Inuyasha.

"But you were knocked out. I was getting worried."

"Shut up and put a sock in it!"

"Inuyasha! That's no way to yell at a beautiful lady. She was worried about you...how sweet!" Said Miroku.

"Uh, Miroku? I don't need that thank you very much!" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome. She was worried about him? To him, it's hard to believe that she was worried about him because they always fight. But after all, she is his friend.

His thoughts were interrupted by a little pinch on the neck. He smacked his neck and let a down to look at what's in his hand.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"Looks like Myoga the flea has come to the rescue...NOT!" Answered Inuyasha.

"Who's Myoga?"

"A flea! What else?" Myoga was still in Inuyasha's hand. He was flat like always whenever someone ever squishes him. He got up and stood on his hand.

"Nice to see you Lord Inuyasha!" Said Myoga.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I have come to help you!"

"Help me with what you dumb flea!"

"To help you in battle."

"Baka! I don't need help in battle!"

"True but you do need advice!"

"I don't even need that either!"

"Maybe you do! You did get knocked out by Koga! From a single KICK!" Said Kagome.

"You stay out of this servant!" Said Inuyasha.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Servant! Servant! You are a SERVANT!"

Kagome started to clench her fist. "SIT BOY!" Like always, Inuyasha fell flat on his face on the ground. Which made him squish Myoga again. ( From all the squishing he's been through, do you think he should get some bandages by now? Or at least be dead?)

She walked out of the door and was heading home. Inuyasha is still on the ground, he didn't get to see her leave.

"Do you think you should follow her? She still has that wound from yesterday's battle. It could start bleeding again," said Miroku.

Inuyasha lift his head up to look at Miroku. "No...way! She can make it home by...herself!" Said Inuyasha.

"Oh! So it's your home too?"

"SHUT UP!"

_'Ah-hah! It is his home too! I wonder what they do when they're alone...'_

Kagome made it home safely. Her wound didn't start to bleed and that was good. She wanted to be alone so she decided to go into the woods. She only goes there when she wants to be alone.

She kept walking until she was for sure to stay in that place. But she stopped because she heard a meow somewhere. She followed it. It leads straight to an injured girl who was bleeding to death and a cat with two tails. The girl was lying on the ground and the cat was just watching her.

The cat heard Kagome's footsteps coming and turned its head towards Kagome. The cat started to growl and somehow turned into a bigger cat. Kagome fell to the ground and was shocked on how a cat can turn so big with big teeth! She was trembling.

"N-n-n-nice k-k-k-kitty!" Said Kagome.

The cat was about to attack Kagome! Kagome put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes real tight. The cat stopped and sniffed at Kagome. It took awhile to see if she is a friend or foe!

Then next thing Kagome felt on her arm was a cat rubbing it. Kagome opened her eyes and realized the cat didn't attack her. So she pet it since it was so nice.

"Whoa! You changed very quickly!" Said Kagome. "Hmm...What's wrong with your master? Is she alright?" Kagome stand on her feet and walked over to the girl. She held her in her arms. She didn't care if she was all covered in blood. She needed to see if she was alright.

The girl started to struggle for her eyes to open. She barely opened and looked at Kagome. She couldn't see her very well.

"You're awake! That's good...what's your name?" Asked Kagome.

"My name is...Sango..." she answered.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're hurt pretty badly...what happened?"

"A guy...in red...attacked me...silver hair...a big sword...and a pair of dog-ears. He nearly...killed me. Please...help me!"

_'Inuyasha? He couldn't have done this, could he? But he was with me all day today! This can't be true!'_ "Hold on! I'll take you to my home and treat your wounds."

"Kirara...help Kagome...to take her home with me...along side with her."

Kirara gave Sango a nod and went to Kagome. Kagome helped Sango to get on Kirara's back then she went on. And they ride to Kagome's house.

Kagome let Sango lay on the floor while she gets some bandages. When she got them she ran back to Sango. Sango still had her eyes open and still could barely see anything around her. Even Kagome's face.

"Can you get up?" Asked Kagome. "I need to treat your wounds. But...you have to get undressed. But if you don't like it...we can just treat your wounds upstairs."

"I don't think I can go upstairs...There's no men around here, is there?" Asked Sango.

"There was but they're out for awhile."

"I'm home Kagome!" Said Mrs. Higurashi. She walked to the living room and saw Sango on the floor. She gasped when she saw her. "What happened here?"

"I'll tell you later mom! But can you help me treat her wounds?" Asked Kagome.

"Who's that...Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"This is my mom. I'm sure she'll help me treat your wounds."

"I need all the help I can get!"

"Come on Inuyasha! She's inside the house so now is your chance to apologize. You do need to stop calling her servant!" Said Miroku. They're just standing in front of Kagome's house. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and looked away from Miroku. Myoga just sat there on Inuyasha's shoulder being so tired.

"There's no way I'm going to apologize! She IS a servant after all!" Said Inuyasha.

"I may not have known her long enough but I do know you have to apologize to a nice young girl!" Said Myoga.

"You see Inuyasha? Even Myoga says so! So just go in there and say you're sorry!" Miroku was pushing him inside. While Inuyasha struggles not to go in. But when they opened the door and went to the living room, they saw a girl covered in bandages sitting next to Kagome.

The girl covered in bandages immediaetly got up. "You...YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TRIED TO KILL ME EARLIER!" Angered Sango.

_'I was right...she was talking about Inuyasha. But how can that be? Inuyasha was with me all day...and Miroku._' Said Kagome.

"What the heck are you talking about? I never have seen you in my entire life!" Said Inuyasha.

"Yeah right! You're the one that made me bleed to death in the woods today!" Yelled Sango.

_'Today in the woods?'_ "Sango hold on! Inuyasha was with me all day!" Said Kagome.

"Yeah! I was with her!" Said Inuyasha.

"You expect me to believe that after all you have done?" _'My pain is getting worse...if I have Kagome...let's just say touching me in a not so inappropriate way, I don't feel any pain. But why I don't feel any pain when she touches my skin?'_

Sango grabbed her boomerang and was about to swing it inside the house.

"Wait! Don't swing that thing in the house!" Yelled Kagome. But it was too late. Sango tried to swing it at Inuyasha but missed him. Which caused a big crack on the wall. Inuyasha decided to take it outside since he didn't want his new home to be destroyed.

After he ran outside, Sango ran after him with her boomerang. Miroku and Kagome ran outside after them. Shippo walked outside tiredly because he has been sleeping too much. He saw Inuyasha fighting with Sango and questioned Kagome.

"What's going on?" Asked Shippo.

"Sango is fighting Inuyasha," said Kagome.

Sango lift her boomerang up and threw it. "Hiraikotsu!" She threw her boomerang at Inuyasha but she missed him. "Just stand still and let me kill you! Arrgh!" _'My body...I'm near death! I must do something to stop my pain while I kill that half-breed! I know! Kagome!'_

Sango ran to Kagome and grabbed her arm. Kirara turned into a big cat and let Sango and Kagome ride her back. Sango's hand was still grabbing Kagome's arm. It was kind of hurting her.

"Sango? What are you doing?" Asked Kagome.

"When you were treating my wounds as in touching my shoulder, I felt no pain when you touched me. Somehow you have some kind of special power. So I'm using you so I won't hesitate of attacking that half-demon!" Answered Sango.

"But Inuyasha didn't do anything! He was with me and Miroku all day!"

Inuyasha just watch out for Sango to make sure she didn't attack him while he's not looking. "Inuyasha! Don't attack Sango! She's a dangerous Demon Slayer!" Said Myoga.

"A Demon Slayer? What the heck is that?" Asked Inuyasha.

"A slayer that slays demons! What did you expect what it is?"

"What should I do?"

"Try to convince her that you didn't attack her in the woods!"  
_  
'How am I going to do that? Maybe...someone was dressed up like me and attacked her. That's it! Naraku turned into me and attacked her!'_ "Hey! Demon Slayer! I was never the one that attacked you! Naraku did!"

"Yeah right demon! Hiraikotsu!" She was about to throw but Kagome stopped her.

"Stop Sango! He's telling the truth! He didn't try to kill you today!" Said Kagome.

"Just stay back! I'll protect you from this demon!"

"No wait! He lives with me!"

"What? That demon lives with you! That is so not right! Have you ever thought he could kill you while you're sleeping! Hiraikotsu!" She threw her boomerang again at Inuyasha. This time he just stood there. He then took out Tetsusaiga and blocked the boomerang from trying to kill him. The boomerang fell to the ground and he was relieved.

Kagome was just watching Sango do all of this. But something distracted her; some kind of strong wind ran past her hair. She turned around and saw the brown branch of Naraku behind her.

"Sango! Go down! Now!" Said Kagome.

"Why? Huh?" When Sango looked behind her a flashback just came to her head. "The white baboon...I saw him before I collapsed in the woods. Just when I was about to close my eyes...I saw the guy in red turned into him! The half-demon was telling the truth. Hang on! Kirara!"

Kirara gave out a big roar and flew down to the ground. Inuyasha just kept staring at Naraku angrily.

"Naraku!" Angered Inuyasha.

"Too bad my plan didn't work for her to kill you, Inuyasha," said Naraku.

"You...You were the one! How dare you!" Said Sango. Naraku used his brown branch and cut her shoulder. Which caused more pain in her body and more blood. She fell to the ground feeling more pain then ever.

Miroku ran to her to check if she was alright. "Are you alright?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes...but I'm in serious pain here! Damn you Naraku!" Angered Sango.

"Poor Sango...are you sure I was the one that attacked you?" Said Naraku.

"Yes I'm sure! I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me! You're wounded...you can't even get up!"

"Shaddup! Someday I'll kill you!"

"I think that'll never happen!"

"That's it Naraku! You're going to die!" Said Inuyasha. He cut Naraku in half and his body turned to ashes. They were fighting a demon puppet again. "Again? I would rather fight the real Naraku! I'm getting tired of this!"

Kagome and Shippo ran to Sango to see if she was alright. "Thanks for making me not to feel any pain! I need more treatment!" Said Sango.

"Don't worry! My mom and me would treat your wounds. Miroku! Get some holy water like you did before. Give it to her like you gave it to me!" Said Kagome.

Miroku gave her a nod and left them to get some holy water.


End file.
